Acceptance
by eatpizzasass
Summary: Alexandra was one of those unfortunate souls that was labeled as stuck up just by her looks, people never seemed to stick around for long , until the marauders came along. Follow Alexandra on her trip of finding herself in the most unlikely places.


**_*Hello all, thank you to for clicking onto my story!! I just wanted to give you all a quick round up of what this story is all about, it follows around a girl named Alexandra Dubois, she will be the main character along with the marauders of course. You will see them live out the rest of their schooling, with the story beginning of their 5th year. Hope you enjoy!!*_**

I couldn't help but feel sort of nervous about going back to school. This past year I had attended two different wizarding schools, at first I had been enrolled at Beauxbatons Academy of magic but with a turn of tragic events I was transferred to Hogwarts for a quarter of the year. Hogwarts quickly became more of a home, it was full of accepting people, a good change from Beauxbatons, but still i had trouble finding a group of friends that stuck. Many people saw me as stuck up or rude due to my uncontrollable "resting bitch face" when that really was not the case. I figured that my abundance of friends was more due to the time of the year i transferred but i went through yet another year feeling of place.

The trip to the platform was rather uneventful, I hugged my mum and dad promising to write and tell them how I was and things of that sort. Soon the train let out a loud whistle signaling its departure, " _finally_ " I told myself " _finally I will have a new start_ " . I found myself walking up and down the walkway of the train trying to find an empty compartment, I sighed out in frustration " _I'll have to share with someone_ ". I found myself at the last compartment, As I looked in one of the four boys stood to open the door. He had messy black hair and the most stunning gray eyes. "Need a seat love?"

his voice was mesmerizing as well, I pushed those thoughts behind me now was not the time for this. "Yes please" , the boys welcomed me into, what I was told, their compartment. I learned that the boy with the stunning eyes was Sirius Black, the other boy with what seemed perfectly messy black hair was James Potter, The quite but charming boy who always had his nose in A book was Remus Lupin, and the last was Peter Pettigrew, All together known as The Marauders. The boys set off this sense of home something that I had not felt in a while. "So" James began "We've always wanted to know, why did you transfer over to Hogwarts?", I thought for a moment trying to decide if it was a good idea to tell them why I had been sort of kicked out, I decided against my conscience and shared my tale with them. "well, it's a bit too wild for my liking, but I feel as if you boys are used to that", the messy haired boys gave off a smirk, I took it as a signal to go on " Over at my old school many of the girls disliked me for really what is no apparent reason, but there was one specific girl that despised me and one day she attempted to push my down a flight of stairs claiming it was because I took something of hers" by this time I had the boys full attention including Remus, who had put his book down to listen " and so I hexed her in defense, I dont know what spell it was exactly but it left her with boils for a few days I heard but, since I was always a sort of outcasts over there, my punishment was more severe than most, I was in a way kicked out but it wasn't exactly to the full extent of getting expelled, so Dumbledore requested to take me and well, Im here." the boys stared in awe as if they we're presented with the best news of their life.The boys looked at each other, looking as if they we're sharing thoughts with each other, finally the silence broke "I've always felt something good about you" James said with a smirk, he leaned over to shake my hand "you seem to be strong willed-" "And gorgeous, cant forget the looks" Sirius interrupted, with a roll of the eyes James continued "with that in mind we would love to have you join our wonderful.." his voice trailed off , he looked as if he was deep in thought "well group". I giggled at the delayed ending, earning a smirk from Sirius, I tried to look as if I was deep in thought but I was sure the whole compartment knew I would have to accept, I finally felt **_accepted_** for once since I started my schooling and I did not want to lose this feeling. "Well James," I paused "I would love to be a marauder in training". The boys erupted in laughter and screams which made me feel happy, happier then I had ever been. They spent he rest of the train ride telling me about the pranks they had pulled off together in the past years, and told be of this years plans specifically for the big welcome back prank they pulled,ironically on the second dinner of the year. Slowly we felt the train come to A stop and we went to get on the carriage that would take us up to Hogwarts. As the boys chatted excitedly about the dinner that was to come I couldn't help but stare at the school in awe not only of It's beauty but of what it has brought me, " _this year is finally my year_ " I tried to keep my smile off my face but I could not, out of the corner of my eye i could see that was Sirius looking at me, his eyes were different than when i had seen them on the train this time they we're bright and fully of curiosity. " _this boy, is going to bring me so much trouble_ " but those thoughts were pushed behind me as we had pulled up to the school.


End file.
